The present invention relates generally to key safekeeping devices and more particularly to a so-called key safekeeping tubular unit intended to be fitted into a hole in a door, wall or corresponding structure.
Various key safekeeping devices of this kind are known to the art. One example of such devices is described in Swedish Patent Publication SE 506 752. This device includes a tubular unit and a safekeeping element, which are mutually connected by means of a threaded joint. When the safekeeping device is intended to be fitted to a door, the tubular unit and the safekeeping element are screwed together until the right length has been obtained with regard to the thickness of the door, wherewith an attachment flange abuts the outside of the door while a corresponding flange abuts the inside of said door. Relative rotation between the two parts is blocked by means of a latching device that extends through openings in said two parts.
This solution provides a device that fulfils high security requirements. One drawback with this solution, however, is that the tubular unit and the safekeeping element must both be produced from a thick-walled tubular blank, due to the necessity of providing flanges or collars at one end of respective parts.
One object of the present invention is to provide a key safekeeping device of the aforedescribed kind with which the requirement of a thick tubular blank is avoided without detracting from the high security requirement.
The invention is based on the insight that the security level of such a device can be retained with the aid of separate rings that are mounted on tubular parts and that function as flanges or collars.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a key safekeeping device as defined in the accompanying claim 1.
In one preferred embodiment, a barrel surface of one of the tubular parts includes a plurality of peripherally disposed grooves intended for receiving a blocking element, thereby enabling the key safekeeping device to be readily adapted to doors or walls of different thicknesses.
Further preferred embodiments are defined in the dependent claims.
The inventive arrangement provides a key safekeeping device, in which the separate flanges are integrated with remaining parts in a satisfactory manner from security aspects, since the blocking element makes dismantling of the separate flanges impossible to achieve unless one has access to the correct key. This mutual separation of the tubular element and the collars enables manufacture of the key safekeeping tubular unit to be rationalized. This solution enables the key safekeeping device to be produced from tubing of suitable thickness, therewith minimizing the cutting work required. This provides gains with respect to tool costs, the use of material, manufacturing time and therewith also the environment.
The separation of the collars from the tubular elements also enables different surface treatments to be used and also the use of collars of different configurations, therewith changing the appearance of the key safekeeping tubular unit so that it will blend in with other features.